


Teddy and Sailor Moon

by ITSJUSTICE



Series: The Potter-Prince Family [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Teddy and Victorie have a new favorite show
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: The Potter-Prince Family [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529579
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Teddy and Sailor Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into sailor moon and Tuxedo Mask reminds me of Severus

The day Teddy returned from his week trip to Andromeda's house he came dressed in a tuxedo with a cape, a white mask, a top hat and a rose in his hand. His best friend Victorie who had also stayed with Andromeda for a week was wearing a school girl uniform with a red bow on the front and back. Her hair was in two pigtails with two buns above them. The two five year olds were holding hands as they walked into Grimauld Place. Severus had taken one look at them before looking at Andromeda with a raised eyebrow as the children ran past him without speaking. 

"The telly played Sailor Moon reruns all week and they have watched the entire first season and decided they wanted to be Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon. Teddy was the first one to pick a character." Andy said as she also started to walk past Severus. 

"Did Teddy say why he picked Tuxedo Mask as the person he wanted to be like?"Severus asked as he followed behind her into the living room. "Teddy said he picked Tuxedo Mask because he remind him of you." Andy said with a smile.

When they walked into the living room they discovered the children had managed to defeat Harry and were in the process of saving Bill and Fleur. "I am Sailor Moon champion of justice. " Victorie said as she posed and next to her Teddy was posed with a rose held in the air. "And I am Tuxedo Mask and my mission is to stand by Sailor Moon."

Andy and Severus started laughing drawing the attention of the young heroes. "Mommy I'm hungry. Saving the world takes a lot of energy. " Teddy said as he hugged Severus' legs. "Alright Teddy let's get our heroes something to eat." Severus said."

As the group started walking toward the kitchen an indignant cry halted their process. "You can't just leave me like this guys." said Harry from his tied up position on the floor. "Are you or are you not a wizard Harry." Bill and Fleur said at the same time.


End file.
